


Smorgasbord

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Food Porn, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Smorgasbord

"What have we here?" Severus said, slipping off his robes. "A veritable feast." 

"You were so caught up in your brewing you missed lunch today." Harry gave a half-shrug. "It was the least I could do."

Severus's eyes lingering over Harry's naked body, a four course meal spread out along side him on the bed.

He dipped a finger into the bowl of hummus and circled one of Harry's nipples then bent his head to lick it off. 

"Delicious."

"You may want to finish undressing," Harry said, reaching for a chocolate dipped strawberry. "This could get messy."

"With any luck."


End file.
